Bulma's New Assistant
by HiddenSight
Summary: When a young woman is hired by Bulma to work at Capsule Corp. She has no idea the trouble she is getting into! And when a unique talent of hers captures the attention of Capsule Corps. resident Prince, she may find it hard, to keep her mind on her work...
1. Chapter 1

I've thought about writing this story for a long time now, (and I hope to write more stories for other animes and so on) but, to be quite frank, I've never written stories for other people to read before. I used to think up these stories when I couldn't get to sleep at night. And since this is my first time writing, I would love to get some reviews, _including _constructive reviews, to see how I'm doing! I would love to hear if you have any ideas.

-Sadly, the only thing I own is some DragonBall Z DVDs and memories... and my Character Anna. DBZ was created, and is owned by another.

-Bows to Akira Toriyama, and those at Funimation-

Begin Story-

She was so excited... _finally_, she'd arrived! Looking at the half crumpled letter in her hands, she read eagerly as she walked down the packed city side-walk, "Anna, I'm so excited to hear that you're graduating, and at the top of your class too! That's a great accomplishment!" She smiled, coming dangerously close to wandering into the occasional pedestrian as she read on, "I always thought that you had a real gift, you remind me of myself when I was younger. Not to sound stuck up, but that is a BIG compliment coming from me, chick!"

She chuckled to herself, "nope, she hasn't changed one bit."

"Ever since I met you at the university when I was giving my lectures on Robotics, I've kept my ears and eyes open..."

"HEY!!!! LOOK OUT YOU!!!"

Looking up from her letter, Anna realized she was walking into the middle of a crosswalk, and the "walk" light wasn't exactly green. "Oh Cra-,"

Half spinning, half diving out of the way of an oncoming delivery truck, she made it to the other side of the street.. just barely...

"Look where the hell you're goin' lady!" the truck driver shook his fist out the window at her, skidding down the road nearly slamming into a car. "You first _asshole_!" she screamed back at him at the top of her lungs, from the safety of the other side of the sidewalk... and it was at about this time that she realized that everyone was staring at her... "Uh, heh heh.. sorry!" And with that she quickly darted up the sidewalk as fast as she could to get away from the astonished crowd that had managed to come together in that infinitesimal amount of time.

"Hey mommy," the little boy tugged on his mother's skirt. "What is it sweetie," she asked him, still watching the retreating back of the foul mouthed young woman that had nearly caused an accident, as she dissipated up the street, headed towards the business section of Satan City. "Mommy, that lady made the lights blow up!" he said excitedly, pointing to the street light above them, just ten feet away. "That's silly she didn't..." she began to say as she looked up, but then.. wait... "no sweetheart, she didn't break the lights." Scooping her son up into her arms, she quickly walked away from the intersection, and onwards to her home, refusing to look back. Indeed, every street light on that side of the road had somehow exploded! Why hadn't she noticed, surely she'd have heard it? No, it wasn't possible. "Freaky stuff like that doesn't happen, it must have already been broken.. a bad power surge that hadn't yet been fixed..." she tried to convince herself, "yeah that's it..."

"Come on Anna, get yourself together!" she thought angrily to herself, "stop being a klutz." That had been way to close. She'd only just gotten into town, and was already making a nuisance of herself to the locals... "And..." she thought sullenly, "on top of that, I let myself get caught off guard, and destroyed the freakin' lights...I've got to be more careful." Too much was riding on this. She had a real chance at a promising future, she couldn't screw it up this soon in the game.

After she'd managed to walk a few more city blocks, with the occasional check of the city map, (good lord this city was huge!), she decided that she could take another look at her letter, but this time she would pay attention to where she was walking!

"Ever since I met you at the university when I was giving my lectures on Robotics, I've kept my ears and eyes open..."

-Quickly looks up to make sure there aren't any trucks.. and then continues to read-

"And I have an exciting proposal for you, how would you like to come and work for me at my company?"

"Is, heck yeah, a good enough answer," she answered out loud, to no one in particular. "Please say yes, because if you do, I have a lot of opportunities opening up for you, and one in particular seems to be perfect for you. (And a relief for me if you accept)

-She looks up again.. nope no cars-

"So here are some plain tickets from Chicago to Japan if you're interested (which I really hope you are!) , just look me up when you reach town, my place is pretty hard to miss. Hope to see you soon!"

"Signed, Bulma Briefs," Anna read excitedly, President and CEO of.. "

Looking up, a wide grin blazed on her face, she was here!

There, sitting on it's own city block, was a huge, rounded white building, and a couple smaller ones besides, surrounded by beautiful green lawns, trees, gardens, and a huge fountain. And to top it off, the entire impressive display was guarded by a tall gate, and the only way in or out, was through a single guarded gateway facing the road.

"Capsule Corp.!"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DragonBall Z, or it's characters...

I do however own my character Anna.

Begin Story-

"Mrs. Briefs, there's a young American woman here to see you, she says that you've been expecting her?" rang the security guard over the com system. Bulma's head snapped up from her work table, "What!" Dashing towards the door, she yanked off her lab coat and safety glasses, letting them lie wherever they landed.

"Mrs. Briefs?" he tapped the microphone, "Hello?" ...Silence...Looking back at the young woman for a moment, "I suppose she's too busy to speak with you, she's a very busy woman you know, just come back later and try your luck then, I guess." "I don't understand, she said that she'd be waiting for me, see here look!" she said, trying to hand him the hand written letter from Bulma. "Mam," he said trying to be polite, "I understand that you're disappointed, but you're going to have to try at another time, I'm sorry." Desperation starting to set in, she felt a little stir in the pit of her stomach. "Oh no," she thought, "not again!"

Sam the security guard noticed a worried look crossed the young woman's face, and he was about to ask her if she was okay, but suddenly a loud POP boomed behind him. At the look on her face, he whirled around, she was staring with a horrified look on her face, at the control panel behind him in the gate room.

His state of the art security systems control panel was sparking, and starting to catch fire!

Running inside, he batted at the growing flames with his hat... only making the problem worse. "Oh for God's sake!" she thought, running into the control room, "move!" she screamed at him, actually pushing the man aside. The flame has grown into a good little blaze now. Grabbing a potted fern plant hanging from it's basket in the window, she ripped the plant, roots and all out of the pot, tossed the poor thing aside, and promptly dumped the entire amount of dirt and weeds onto the million dollar security panel, effectively smothering the flames.

"What the heck is going on here, Sam!?!" Bulma gasped as she reached the gate.

"Bulma!" Anna yelled, can came running from the guard house, and threw her arms around her old friend happily, "I'm sorry I didn't contact you, I wanted it to be a surprise, but I wasn't allowed inside, and then this happened!" (okay, she wasn't about to tell Bulma that she caused it...)

-Bulma's POV-

She couldn't believe it! She'd started to wonder if Anna was going to take her offer, and then BAM, here she was... dumping dirt from a potted plant onto the security console..._what the hell?_

"What's going on here?" she asked again, this time with the young Anna wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Briefs! I don't know what happened, I was just talking to this young woman, and then suddenly the entire console began to catch fire!" the old guard replied, clearly shaken as he picked himself up from the floor.

-Bulma's POV-

"Well, as long as everyone is okay.." she said giving him gentle hug. She'd known Sam she was a little girl, he'd been the Gate Watchman even then. She'd seen his simple dark brown hair slowly turn gray, then to white, but he was still as sharp and keen eyed as she remembered when he first started.

"Take a minute to get yourself together, Sam," she said gently to him smiling, "call the repair man, and the insurance agency, and whoever else will want to know about this, it will be fine." "And as for you," she said, now turning her attention to Anna, "Sam, this is Anna, I met her in America, and yes, she's come here to work for me, at my invitation."

"Alright, Mrs. Briefs" the guard named Sam replied, "I'll go ahead and take care of this mess then, since everything else is in order."

"Okay, Anna, you can let go now," she her Bulma say, laughing. Looking up into the smiling face of her old friend, she still had her arms wrapped around her. "Oops, sorry," she laughed letting go, "I'm just so happy to finally be here!" Taking a step back, she got a better look at her friend, it had been so long since she'd seen her! Her hair was short, the last time she'd seen her, it had been really long and wavy, but the short blue hair really suited her. She was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a baby blue tank top with the Capsule Corp. logo on it. She was even wearing sneakers! Yep, this was definitely that same woman that she'd met so long ago. "I got packed as soon as I received your letter, Bulma," she beamed, "I couldn't believe it when I read your offer!"

-Bulma's POV-

Trying to control her laughter at the excitement of the young woman, she gave her a quick hug, and looked her over, "good grief, she has changed since I last saw her!" she thought. Anna was still short, 5'4'' maybe 5'5'', dark red, with black, hair down the middle of her back and just as curly as she remembered, light cream colored skin, a little curvier that she remembered, (not that she really cared) and almond shaped eyes that housed the darkest sapphire blue eyes she'd seen anywhere. She remembered when she'd first met Anna, how she'd asked if they were contacts. They weren't.

"Well, I'm glad that you're so eager to take me up on my offer," Bulma said, throwing her arm over the young woman's shoulder, "what do you say I give you a tour of where you'll be working and staying form now on?" "Oh Bulma, I would love it!" Anna grinned.

Side by side, the two women walked up the driveway to the Large Capsule Corp. main building, catching up on all the news, and old gossip.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own DragonBall Z, or any of it's characters. (But I do have a plan forming.. -insert maniacal laughter here...-)

I do however own my OC's.

Thanks to all for reading!

And thanks to bookgrl! Thank you so much for reviewing, it made my day!

And thanks to my sister for her sage writing advice, I will try to do better. (laughs maniacally again...)

**!!!Beware the zombie squirrels!!!**

Begin Story-

"Good lord!" Anna wondered, looking around as they entered the lounge of the main building. Bulma had described Capsule Corp. to her in one of her letters, but she'd never have thought that it was _this_ big! At least thirty feet tall in the main lounge, the walls were a pale blue-white, with the occasional scenic picture hung up, and the company logo painted in a soft blue. The floor was a luscious navy carpet, with a intricate white marble tile path that went straight from the door to the receptionist's desk. Dozens of potted plants and small potted trees, filled the room. Making the large room seem more comfortable.. and certainly less daunting. Three, very large, sofas placed in the center of the room helped add to the relaxed feel of the room. Each one of them could sit at least ten people! The secretary's desk was, for lack of a better term, "Fancy." Part thick, spotless glass, part slick metal that reminded her of mercury, and part solid redwood. But the thing that topped it all off, was the dazzling chandelier hanging in the center of the sloped ceiling.

"Wow, Bulma," Anna said, staring, "the letter you sent me didn't do this place justice! You own all of this?" "Sure do," Bulma smiled, "here, I'll give you a quick tour of the place, and then show you to your room; we can concentrate on business stuff tomorrow." "That's fine with me Bulma, but tell me, what have you been up to since we last spoke?" Bulma sweatdropped, "Well, it's been quite busy actually, I've started some new projects, which is actually why I need your help..." Bulma paused, as they turned the corner and headed down a large hallway, decorated, pretty much the same as the main lounge. "Taking over the company for my father came with it's own responsibilities obviously, but I've taken on some other important things recently, and as much as I hate to admit it, I just can't seem to handle it all by myself anymore."

Walking down a new hallway now, Bulma stopped in front of a large set of double doors, "this hallway connects to the residential section of the building, you'll find that there is everything that you could possibly need in here." Stepping through the doors, Anna was once again left speechless. A large living room met them first. Though it wasn't quite as large as the main lounge they'd just left, it was still big enough to fit a small apartment in. Covered in dark and light blues, the carpet was simple enough. There was a large sofa in the middle of the room accompanied by a coffee table, lamps, potted plants and trees. Anna sweatdropped, "I think I'm picking up on a theme here..." Then up against the wall, was probably the biggest tv she'd ever seen, "Good lord," she thought. She didn't even have to look up to see the wireless speakers hanging from their strategic points in the ceiling. The room was split, in the back, the ceiling dropped down to make a marvelous dining area, and then there was the doorway behind the table, she could easily see the room held a opulent kitchen. All decorated in blues and greens. "Holy shi-" Anna's thoughts were interrupted by Bulma. "This is the main living room, and over there," Bulma said pointing to the place she'd just been looking, "is the dining area, and through there is the kitchen. It's always stocked, so you'll be able to find just about anything that you want to eat." "You don't look like you would need that much food here, it's just you and your parents isn't it?" Looking back to Bulma, she couldn't help but jump at the look on Bulma's face.

"What?" she asked surprised, "what's with the look Bulma." Bulma had nearly fallen to the floor! "Uh, actually..." Bulma finally started to answer, "it's not just me and my parents here." Anna tilted her head, listening to her friend try to explain, when had she ever seen Bulma at a loss for words? This was the infamous Bulma Briefs after all! ""Who else lives here then?" Anna asked gently, curious. "Well, I have a lot of friends that come over from time to time, and it's just a good idea to keep the fridge full... for all our sakes" Bulma laughed then, "but, it is also for my son, and my husband... Anna, are you okay?"

Anna thought she heard a light bulb burst somewhere nearby, "Son!?!... Husband!?!" Bulma sweatdropped again. "When were you going to tell me you had a new family!?!... Bulma, that's amazing, I'm so happy for you!" Anna wrapped her arms around her friend as hard as she could, and actually picked her up off the floor in an infamous Anna Campbell "Bear Hug." "Anna! Air!" Bulma managed to squeak out. "Oh sorry," she said, letting her go, "when will I get to meet them?" Laughing, Bulma answered, "You'll see them both tonight at dinner, they both have a ravenous appetite, but until then, let's show you around a little bit more... you still work out I take it."

Thirty Minutes Later-

Two story library, indoor swimming pool, several washrooms, a first aid room to rival any hospital emergency room, and two stories of bedrooms.. yeah, Bulma wasn't kidding when she said that everything Anna could even need was right here. "Wow Bulma," Anna finally said, "I can't believe that you have so many rooms in this place!" "Yes, I know this place is large, but you'll get used to it pretty quickly," Bulma replied smiling, "but, should you ever get lost, you can always use the com system in any of these rooms to access the main computer, and the AI unit that I've installed should be able to tell you where to go." "It's hard to imagine living in a place so large.. how does Bulma do it?" Anna wondered quietly.

Suddenly Bulma stopped.

Looking out of one of the many second story windows, Anna nearly walked into Bulma's stalled form. "Wha-, what's wrong Bulma?" Anna asked surprised. Smiling, Bulma turned to face Anna and said, "This is the last room I have to show you for now, at least on the domestic side of Capsule Corp, and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised!" Anna sweatdropped. "What in the world could you have to show me?" she asked Bulma nervously. "I remembered that you really loved to practice meditation, and basic self-defense, so..." Bulma practically squealed with excitement. Reaching over, Bulma pressed the pad to enter a room, and quickly walked inside, dragging poor Anna inside with her, nearly fearing for her life at Bulma's sudden excitement.

It was a very large room, rounded in shape, just like much of Capsule Corp. Soft white walls, trimmed with a dark blue, and a solid oak floor. Anna could feel her jaw drop. It was like a gym, but there wasn't any real equipment, just a single ceiling lamp, a doorway with a unisex washroom sign and the occasional floor pad hanging on the wall. "Wow! What is this room supposed to be?" Anna asked. "It's your own training room, it's not furnished right now, but am having a stereo being brought in now," Bulma said happily, "and if you'll look, there is a wonderful view of Satan city through that bay window, oh, and don't worry about that ceiling light, most of the light to this room comes from all of the windows around the room." Bulma was right Anna noticed, there must have been twenty windows, all spaced five feet or so from each other, going all the way around the room, almost creating a panorama of the outside world. This was amazing! "Oh Bulma, thank you!" Anna shouted, hugging Bulma tightly. "I'm so glad you like it!" Bulma hugged her back. "But Bulma, I don't understand, you did all of this, and you couldn't even be sure I was coming?" Anna asked, slightly pulling away, to look her friend in the face. "I seriously doubted that you would turn me down... no one ever does." Anna couldn't help but laugh at her friend's all-knowing smirk.

"Let's show you to your room, and then if you want, you can come spend some time in here before dinner is ready." Bulma said, ushering Anna out of the room.


End file.
